


Tuesday

by bvigil178



Series: Suspension [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvigil178/pseuds/bvigil178
Summary: Michelle is in a certain mood... no matter who is around to see





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> first try at fanfic of any kind, and its of really bad porn i found and modified the dialogue to make it worse as well as more fitting for this fandom. Leave comments if you want, enjoy if you can!

Peter knew it was going to be a long ass day before second period even started but looking back he did not know exactly how long. The day started same old same old, almost late to class because he saw a dog coming from the park while he was on his way to the train station and he couldn't not pet the fluffy golden retriever. Got in class at the tardy bell got a glare from his teacher, and took his seat to begin class. The thing was Ned was not next to him, he always sat next to him. Usually he would complain but MJ was there instead, so it was good, great, fantastic. Downside to having MJ so close was the distractions, if he thought sitting behind her was bad next to him was horrible. This day though she was just as distracted, Peter just had that way with her, she knew this before sitting in Ned's seat but she did not care. She was in a teasing mood today, and her type of teasing is to edge your boyfriend throughout the day. On and off during class all peter knew was happening was MJ hands never left him alone for more than 15 minutes at a time. 

This lead to the predicament of being caught during lunch, MJ hands over Peter's aching hard on and Peter's hand wrapped secretly around her waist trying to be Discreet in little pleasure. Although of course Flash had to open his mouth and call the pair out getting the teacher's attention that was watching over the lunch period. Now seating out the office door waiting to talk to the principal and counselor because the needed " punishment and guidance on their behavior" . Even now her hands did not stop and to be honest she was not going to. The talked to them at the same time, and as punishment they only had to serve one after school detention. Considering the were practically grouping one another in the cafeteria like some, well some horny teenagers, they got off easy. That was until MJ started again, right in front of them. It was going good for about 3 minutes before Peter had enough and decided to hell with it, and did the same thing to her. His hands kneading her thighs and getting oh so close but never quite, but then he stepped it up and she gasped giving them both away.  With Peter's hand in MJ's underwear. 

Now they had to wait for their parents to come pick them up and they were suspended for the rest of the week, it was on Tuesday. To say Peter was screwed, his first thought was may was going to be pissed. Second was what the hell is going on with MJ she is know for teasing but damn this was really pushing it and they both knew that. 

When May Parker was called in on her one of her days off pissed was not the word, and come to find out he was man-handling his girlfriend. To say he was in trouble was an understatement, but May remand cool and collected. Maybe there was some story to this. Once May was sin the office with both of them and the other 2 adults, she wondered where MJ's parents were but then she remembered that they were on business and will not be back until next Thursday.

They all sat there for roughly 2 minutes of awkward silence until Principal Morita started with " thanks for coming so soon, now as policy it is suspension and usually pretty severe but given that both are well performers and they rarely get into trouble, what typically would be 2 - 3 weeks will just be the reminder of this week. They will be free to come back Monday, I have their assignments collected and will be dropped of at the end of every day by a Ned Leeds. But we needed someone to come pick them up from school now so your free to take Peter now if you do not have any questions." 

May still calm replied with " Can I also take Michelle, her parents are out of town on business". " I appreciate that but given that Michelle needs to be picked up by a legal guardian but sense they are out of town I will leave the decision to Michelle. You can either go now with Mrs. Parker and she drop you off at your home or stay and take the buses. If you decide to stay you will be working in here in the office the rest of the day" said Mr. Morita. Her reply was fast and simple " I'll go". 

On the way out MJ clung to Peter like a life-line, may walking fast and them trying to keep up. They both got into the back seat of May's '97 Corolla and leaving school ground they left at a decent pace but hit the lunch hour traffic, these tend to not take long just people making quick trips before going back to work. Inside the car was Peter and MJ still trying to get something started, or technically finished. May caught onto this because they are sitting literally 1 foot behind her and was she assumed was not even trying to keep it down with the little noises that were happening. She was getting a more angry but remembered what it was like to be that age, a libido that high. So instead of direct aggression she choose passive-aggression. She started talking to them. 

" Ok guys what's going on, you two never get into trouble, then when you do it nearly gets you into 3 weeks of suspension. Is there something I should know about" Asked may even though she knew full well that the two were dating, and still have yet to tell her for some reason. She continued with " I know you guys are close and have those  _urges_ but there is a time and place for everything and what you were doing was neither the time nor the place. I mean in school is one thing, but in the office WHILE you were being punished for it the first time is another level. Even now you can't stop so what is the problem." That last part really got them both, _great now I have there attention thought_ May. 

MJ started with "I'm Sorry Mrs. Parker it's just that -.. only to be cut off by Peter with " I'm sorry May, this is on me. The thing is me and MJ have been dating awhile now and I did not know how to tell you so we really couldn't do couple things at the apartment and with your recent promotion we really had to time for us," he hurried to follow up with " Not that your promotion is bad! its great, really i'm so happy you get more time off, like basically this whole week and WAY better pay. " 

" Oh sweetie I knew and I am thrilled that you guys are finally together, all take a step back and let you do your couple things" insisted may.

MJ was the first to respond with " no May that's not what we meant, we are not usually like this it was just a weird day with a rare occurrence. It's just we can not do it at my house cause of my parents. it won't happen at school again. " Peter was red in the face at the mention of having sex with his girlfriend while May was giggling at her nephew's expense.

" Ok compromise our home because a safe place for you two sense I know it won't stop you. All I ask is for you to be safe, deal?" MJ looked at Peter and they both nodded echoing " deal" and the same time. 

When the conversation ended so did traffic, so they had about 20 minutes till they were at the Parker home so the two teens can finish what they started, except about ten minutes in MJ became restless again and continued to torture Peter, she raised her hand all the way up to his crotch and started to heavily group him, and started to stage- whisper " hey thanks for covering for me, that was really nice. I think you should get a reward " 

" MJ what had gotten into you today?"

" hopefully you"  responded MJ  
" What is going on MJ? " Peter tried keeping his voice down, even though again May is 1 foot away and hearing it all despite what the teens think

" peter it is really simple, I had a wonderful dream, fantastic. It was like last weekend times 2, you did everything perfectly, again. But i woke up by my alarm alone in my bed soaking right before the best part. So now I want dick. " 

She continued to handle him, but he started to as well. In the front seat May thought, no wonder she acted like that I would be doing the same thing if I were her and had a boyfriend like Peter. Soon it was becoming to much for Peter and his enhanced senses, he had to put a stop to it. He knew just how, he grabbed her hair and pulled so she was in firmly in his grip and so close together a normal person could hear her heartbeat. He sternly told her still trying to keep his voice low" MJ enough, stop acting like this. We are not going to do anything in May's. You are going to start behaving like a good girl and if not no dick for you! Do you understand me? " with barely even a whisper a mere " yes" was sounded throughout the car. Peter was still unhappy, he grabbed a little tighter almost to the point it hurt but felt just the right amount of pain/pleasure. 

" yes what?"   
"Yes Peter" MJ said

May was in shock, to see her nephew take control like that was impressive, if not a little hot.  _damn who knew peter had a dom side._ may thought. 

It all came to a stop when the car pulled up to the apartment building. They all rush out into the apartment. Peter was quick to sit down to try and cover his erection but may noticed and also noticed how fucking big it was. She was honestly both curious and jealous of MJ, of how she can handle it and envy that she can. 

" are you two hungry, i can make something for lunch, sense it's pretty early I did not think you guys ate yet. " May started the conversation with 

" no were fine May, is it ok if we just watch a movie or something, till Ned gets here with our work ?" asked Peter 

" sure, i'll join you put in a movie and i'll grab some drinks" 

As May rounded cups for them she realized they were out of lemonade, _a quick trip to the store down the street will be fine_ she thought _plus it will give them time to " be a couple "_ she shook her head at the thought. " i'm headed out real quick for the lemonade be back in  like 10 minutes, do you guys want anything. " a chorus of no's rang out.

On her way to the store May commented to herself " this will be a perfect time to get them protection, with the ways things are going they will need it. " 

On her way back from the store lemonade, condoms, and birth control in hand she stopped right before entering the home, because she heard faint moaning coming from within. It only sounded like Peter from what she can tell. She didn't want to stop them yet again but she had to. Loudly opening the door they barely had time to look decent and by descent MJ 100% dressed with teary eyes spit soaked lips and Peter red in the face a little sweaty and his dick still out only being covered by a couch pillow. 

 _Jesus_ thought May  _I just left, what could have possibly.. oh_ she spotted they were watching the movie _The Secretary_ and it had a bit of a sex scene in it. She remembers watching this movie before and clearly neither of them have seen it otherwise they wouldn't pick this movie to watch with her. It was a decent movie just a little  **graphic**. 

She passed out the drinks and asked " who choose this movie, not that i'm upset. I actually like this movie I just did not know if one of you seen it before privately or if it was random. 

" I choose it, I've seen pieces of it before and figured I could show Peter. He has zero culture" 

" well start it over from the beginning" commanded May and the order was followed, soon the three were squished onto the one couch with Peter in the middle and May to his left and MJ to his right. as the movie went on it became more and more hard for all three of them, it was just a matter of who first. It turned out to be MJ as she tried to sneak a hand under the pillow but was noticed by May but the teens did not noticed as she kept facing the movie acting like she was not paying attention. she continued the actions until she laid her head on the pillow and started sneaking little licks and mouthing on him. 

It got to the point of breathlessness and it was practically like they weren't even trying. Peter trying his best to just be normal and not get a borderline blowjob from his girlfriend right in front of his aunt. The seconds following came to a halt and MJ snatched the pillow from his lap and started sucking him off right there and then. This is when May looks over. She is amazed at MJ for just going for it and more importantly absolutely turned on. Peter though it caught between a rock and a very hard place, he can't seem to get MJ to stop even though he has to but is wondering if he wants to. 

 _May did say to use our house as a safe place, She did not say where in the house._ Peter's last thought before he felt another hand rubbing him, it was May slowly carefully and firmly cupping his balls with an arm wrapped around his neck with her hand in his hair massaging his scalp in. MJ only came up for breath and to say " don't think to much about it Peter, your not even related and we are the age of consent in New York. Just for once in your life enjoy something good. "

After that she plunged herself back down, inhaling his deep throating his prick in one go making Peter gasp out loud. She almost couldn't do it with how thick he was, she was practically choking on dick right now and could not be any happier. 

" Look at her go sweetie, you really picked a winner. She is just taking your cock so smooth, you would think she was made to take it Peter. Tell me how it feels, tell your Aunt May how good your girlfriend is gagging on you right now sweetheart" May sung.

Peter's mind was elsewhere but still somehow managed to stutter out a response of " So. go - good may... r... real-lly good". 

" we are just getting started baby" May cooed 

For the proceeding 15 minutes Peter was on cloud fucking nine, balls deep in his MJ throat, May had a hold by her hair making her bob up and down up and down. sending spikes of pleasure through him to his toes all the way back again on repeat. Until he started to get close and tried to take control by grabbing MJ hair and forcing her all the way to the base and started really fucking her mouth. This only last about 30 seconds before May her off with a satisfying _pop_ , tsking about " no sweetie not yet, I don't want you too cum to soon, not when we can have so much more fun" He quickly forgot about it when he got a good look at MJ if she looked fucked before she looked like a porn star post scene now. Spit covered the bottom half of her face and was going down, along with the tear tracks but with all this a huge ass smile on her face. 

"Now Peter it is important to give as well as receive, MJ here as gave a lot and it would not be nice to leave her hanging now would it?" May asked 

" no" Peter responded and received a " good boy!" from May in return

May was running this show, the teens were just happy to be apart and having the times of their life

May took off all her and MJ clothes except their underwear. She laid down on her back on the couch and had MJ lay on top of her facing her. May gave a sloppy kiss that was a tongue and spit. it turned MJ on even further. Without the need for instruction Peter began peeling off the soaking underwear from MJ. She had a perfectly smooth mound with not a hair and the tightest looking hole. He begin sucking her clit harshly. With the high keen concealed by May's lips on MJ's Peter set up a constant pace of circling his tongue on her clit hard and sucking even harder. Soon followed by forcing her to stop making out with May and shoving two fingers into her mouth and had her suck on the them to get the nice and wet. When he pulled his fingers out she gasped for breath but her mouth was reclaimed by May for more. Peter slowly entered his fingers into her starting a steady pace of in and out. He began to curl his fingers just right hitting her G-spot on every in and out, she broke the kiss to scream out.. Within minutes she came, soaking his face, the coach, and May's legs with her juices. When Peter pulled his fingers out of her May took them into her mouth moaning as so and let go to say " Damn she really does taste good Peter!"

With her lying limp Peter did not want to slow down, so he didn't. He just helped his aunt out a little. He pulled back her underwear she had a well trimmed pussy that look amazing and gushing with her juices, Peter just dove right in doing the exact same technique he did with MJ. A battle for getting the most possible taste of his aunt as he drove his tongue into her clit pushing and massaging with care and lust that seemed never ending. Not being able to conceal her wails of pleasure as her nephew stuck his fingers into her, still with combined spit and some of MJ come on them went right in with how May was drenched in her own arousal. Setting the same pace as before Peter just did not stop. 

Minutes later May came with a shout of " oh  _oh_ FUCK Pe - Peter... I'm going... going to cum baby, I'm cumming. PETER!"

 After catching her breath she noticed MJ fingering herself with the show to two just put on, grinning up May called to Peter, " the condoms are in the kitchen still in the bag, go get them sweetie". MJ was pretty sure she has never seen him move to fast in her life, in or out of the suit. When he came back he eyes said it all, full of lust and want for something that seemed impossible at the start of the day now right at his finger- tips. 

He put the condom on with a bit of trouble but got help from May getting it rolled on right. Before he sank into MJ's tight heat he wanted to make _absolute sure_ she was ready, and to tease her a little. He grabbed himself by the base and lightly tapped the outside of her, then started to push right into her but never went in, and back to rubbing his head right on her clit. Making her whine and plead.

" p. Peter fuck, - pl... please just please please please . I neeeeed it PEter !" she grounded out finally 

" who knew I could get you to beg this much MJ, not nice being teased is it. " peter sounded leaning down right next to her ear to whisper " especially when your so close to relief" 

Another broken cry and she started pushing back into but she didn't get far with him kneeling right behind her and a hand on her hip keeping her steady. He smiled and said " MJ use your words, what do you want ?" he asked teasingly. She was growing more desperate he was right there yet so far. She screamed " PETER please just please fuck me please I need it peter please I need you! Please!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back, without any further hesitation he plunged into her all the way to the base and held steady. while she caught her breath, he began to slowly pull out and went back in. Slow and steady until that wasn't enough, he started going faster and harder until the pace was brutal. pistoning his hips into her from the back slamming into her on repeat. He took one hand off her hip pulled her hair forcing her to look up and kept going. Further and further beyond, she was getting close and he could feel it, she was getting tighter and tighter as it was being harder to last for him as well. She was getting close to her edge and just right when she expected to to let go she kept going, feeling more and more intense. Pure pleasure further and further she screamed more and more into the apartment. 

" go d I can't Pe- Peter too much ... please " she said brokenly 

" MJ its ok easy, its ok your doing great, so great. So good for me MJ, you can do it, your almost there. Lets do it together. Come on MJ, cum. Cum for me!" Peter said

That's all it took to hit her peak, and fast falling over with deadly silence in contrast to the whaling she had been doing the moments before. Her climax was prolonged and to much for Peter to last, as she was fishing her's it forced into his, as he filled the condom. 

" Peter you aren't going to leave me sopping wet and not help me are you sweetie ?" questioned may 

" of course not May, I would never ." replied Peter as he was still hard as diamonds and need of a final release to last him. 

When he reached for another condom, she stopped him saying " I got birth control for a reason baby, let me feel everything. No barriers between us. " 

Not even thinking at all, he went right into her. No preamble or waiting, balls deep in one stroke, and a punishing pace of the bat. Not sparing any strength, using his inhuman side to bring bring pleasure to himself and his aunt. Sinking each time filling her up nearly hitting her cervix, and smothering her G-spot every pass by. challenging even himself with the pace set of speed and strength for the super-human and his aunt in pure faux-taboo pleasure. In and out constantly going all the way in then pulling only till the tip is still in to only slam right back into his aunt. Both moaning with is aunt yelling in pleasure as he groans. She tightens around him in her first orgasm. Which lead quickly lead to a second as Peter didn't stop one second during, which lead him to being forced out by her orgasm, squirting everywhere. Nothing did get hit with her cum. His legs, the couch, MJ, the coffee table; Everything was soaked. When she finally came down she realized that they left Peter hanging. 

With a re-position Peter found himself sitting at the center of the couch again MJ to his right and May to his left half laying on and off the couch and MJ deepthroats him and May sucks his balls. Trying to get him to finally cum, they themselves never stopping only for MJ to breath and then right back to the base.  Minutes later of absolutely amazing feeling Peter felt it coming and gave them a fair warning. 

" sh - May... MJ.... I'm I'm gonna,, gonna cum. I'm I'm CUMMING!" he shouted at the end only for at the last second May to pull herself and MJ back and have Peter to cum all over their faces. Their cheeks, lips, noses , right next to their eyes and even a little in their hair. 

As they all lay in post bliss they all think  _not going to be a bad week after all._

They napped. When they woke up they barely had time to clean before Ned would be over with there work and dinner. They ended up order Indian from a few blocks over, Peter eating a double inhuman amount for the amount of  _exercise_ he put into, the girls eating more than usual as well. Ned none the wiser helped after they did there studying, and watched a movie that wasn't a the secretary and then when Ned left they all went to May's bed. But before anything happened she told MJ,

" Your staying here till your parents come home, ok sweetie?" 

" of course May!" Mj said with a smile. This was shaping up to be a really good week. 


End file.
